Walking After You
by anonymousnewlywed
Summary: This is the eagerly awaited sequel to *Spirit Week At Hogwarts.* I highly suggest reading it before you read this! In this story, Hermione and Severus develop a deeper relationship. § FINISHED §
1. Sing For Me

Walking After You  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class dismissed." It was exactly one week later. Hermione was dismissing her second year double Slytherin-Gryffindor class. Her last class of the day. She sat down at Severus's desk, took out a quill and a bottle of red ink, and began to grade papers. Hermione hummed to herself as she graded.   
  
Severus walked in. "How was the class?"  
  
Hermione looked up and stopped humming. "They were good considering who they were."  
  
"C'mon, Hermione." Severus said. "Let's go out to dinner."  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise. "But, Sev. I have papers to grade, lessons to make."  
  
"Yes, but you do not see this class for another week, you have plenty of time to grade. And if you're not done by then, they can wait."  
  
"What would the students say now?" Hermione said. "Their mean potions master forcing his assistant to take a break."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What were you humming earlier, love?" Severus asked when there were in the Three Broomsticks. They decided to take a casual dinner at the small pub.  
  
Hermione looked up with a question on her face.  
  
"While you were grading those infernal papers."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Oh, that."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a song from a muggle band I've grown rather fond of."  
  
"Sing it for me," Severus asked.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "No...no no no. I'm no good."  
  
"I'm sure you're horrid, love, but still."  
  
"How..." Hermione paused. "Supportive of you, Sev." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Once we're outside, okay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two were walking back to Hogwarts. Hermione was hoping Severus had forgotten about the song.  
  
"Sing." He suddenly demanded.  
  
"No." She retorted.  
  
Severus glared at her. "I wish you were still a student so I could give you detention."  
  
Hermione tried to glare, but she couldn't stop smiling. "Well I'm not, and you can't. So, there!"  
  
"Sing."   
  
"Horrid people these, days, you know?" Hermione said. "Some of them have no manners at all."  
  
"Sing,"  
  
"Why do you want to hear me sing so badly?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "Just curious."  
  
"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat." Hermione stated. "Promise not to laugh."  
  
"I swear."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you. If you walk out on me, I'm walking after... you. Another heart is cracked In two, I'm on your back. Oh-oh."  
  
Severus clapped. "Bravo, mon cherie!"  
  
Hermione blushed. "It wasn't that good."  
  
Severus seemed to consider this. "You're right, it wasn't."  
  
"Why you!" Hermione exclaimed. Then she took off to chase Severus who had begun to run for fear of the young sirens anger.  
  
He reached the gates to Hogwarts and let Hermione catch up to him. Once she did, he plucked her from the ground and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Sev!" Hermione cried.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"Severus Snape, put me down!"  
  
He muttered something about annoying assistants.   
  
Hermione sighed. She would have to bring out the big guns.   
  
Hermione began to whine.  
  
Severus winced. This was horrible. Utterly horrible. He put the girl down.   
  
"Ha!" Said Hermione. She promptly smacked his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione lay in her bed. She couldn't sleep. No, not with Severus's face swimming around her brain. What were they? She knew they were best friends, this was a given, but was there more?  
  
Hermione sighed at got out of bed. She might as well put her insomnia to work. She left her rooms and began to search all the places she used to sneak around with Ron and Harry.  
  
She had caught to fourth year Ravenclaws in the darkness. She sent them back to their dormitories with a deduction of ten points each.   
  
Hermione turned a corner and saw Ginny Weasley, her red hair and Head Girl badge gleaming in the moonlight. She had caught a first year Slytherin and was deducting five points.   
  
The young student walked passed Hermione and said "Ma'am," and nodded to her. She nodded, acknowledging him.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny said, dashing over toward her friend.   
  
"How is your seventh year, Gin?"   
  
"It is wonderful." Ginny beamed. "Being Head Girl and all, I'm allowed so much freedom!"  
  
Hermione thought of last year and smiled at the memory.  
  
"But how are you?" Ginny asked eagerly. "How is it being Snape's assistant?"  
  
"It's as I would expect." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "He gets me to do all the boring stuff for him."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Lucky you."  
  
"Indeed." Hermione said dryly.   
  
"Well, I must get back to my rounds." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said. "I'll talk with you later."  
  
"Oh, wait, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed just as Hermione was turning to leave. "There is something ultra weird that I have got to tell you tomorrow at breakfast. Don't let me forget, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No..." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said.  
  
"That is so impossible."  
  
"Apparently it's not."  
  
"But...really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the Head Table eating breakfast. Ginny had just told Hermione her 'ultra weird' news. The other seventh year girls seem to fancy Hermione's best friend: Severus Snape. This was too much for Hermione.   
  
"But, Gin," Hermione protested. "This is Snape! My Snape. He's mean and rude and well just generally very not nice to them."  
  
"Hermione, I'm right here." Snape said from Hermione's other side; he had just sat down at the table.  
  
"Well, you know it's true, Sev."  
  
Severus shrugged. "What brings you two to the topic of the generally very not nice Potions Master?" Snape asked.  
  
Ginny blushed and Hermione grinned, but neither said anything to reveal their secret.  
  
"What?" Severus was beginning to get worried.  
  
"I'll let you know later, love."  
  
Severus eyes narrowed at her. "Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1007 words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*PLEASE* Let me know what you think. I am soo open to any ideas. Not just like 'make them hook up' but something a bit more detailed. Pretty please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please? please? pretty please? with sugar on top? with a cherry on top of the sugar on top? with caramel and nuts? with whiped cream and all the extra toppings? 


	2. The Potions Master's Assistant

Walking After You  
Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, Yes, I know. I took the title from a Foo Fighters song. Sorry! None of the Harry Potter stuff is mine! But Severus Snape's new personality is all mine! (could you imagine the REAL Snape acting like this? yeah right!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood in the cold dungeon class room listening to her best friend give a speech about how great potions were to his new first years Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was a little different every year, but still the same.   
  
He introduced her as his assistant and the class greeted her. "Good morning, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione smiled them and greeted them in turn. She sat down at Severus's desk while he quizzed them on the summer reading which they were supposed to have done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's summer had been quite uneventful. She and Severus had written back and forth and every so often they would get together for a small outing. Hermione's parents were understandably shocked at first but when they realized that the two were no more than friends, they calmed.   
  
Then Severus brought his motorcycle over. Hermione's parents freaked. Somehow, even Hermione wasn't sure, she managed to get them to calm down about the motorcycle.   
  
One week before September first, Severus came to Hermione's house to fetch her and bring her to Hogwart's. He had already been there a week, but now they had lesson plans and syllabuses to go over together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, how was your first day of being an assistant, Hermione?" Minerva asked during supper that night.  
  
"Oh, it was okay." Hermione told her. "Mostly I just sat and observed."  
  
The Deputy Headmistress nodded.  
  
"Next week, however," Hermione added. "I will be teaching some classes. I'll be starting with all first year classes and two second years, and I will eventually move on to one each of the rest."  
  
"Sounds like you have a busy time ahead of you."  
  
"Yes, but I am so excited."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After supper, Hermione and Severus were in his quarters talking over glasses of wine. Tomorrow, Severus and Hermione were to teach the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years.  
  
"I don't want you showing favor upon any friends that you might have in these classes." Severus growled at Hermione.  
  
"Of course I won't, love." She said in reply. "I'll be as cold-hearted and mean as you are."  
  
Severus looked at Hermione with a look of mock hurt. "Why, you don't think I'm cold-hearted and mean, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, Sev." She smiled a sugary-sweet smile. "You are callous and cruel."  
  
He smiled. "Well, that's better, then."  
  
"But I'm serious, Hermione. Don't go being nice to Ms. Weasley and that lot of Gryffindors."  
  
"I won't, Sev. I swear." Hermione sipped the rest of her wine and stood to leave.  
  
Severus put her arm around her and walked her to her quarters which were down the hall. (a/n: considerably closer than Gryffindor Tower, huh! he he)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Hermione lay thinking about her best friend and the year to come. She couldn't help but think that they had a closer relationship than they had one year ago. This thought, by the way, was quite factual, mind you! In her years at Hogwart's, she would never have considered enjoying time with the Potions Master.  
  
What would she do when this year was up, though? Hogwart's did not currently have an opening for a teacher, and she doubted that there would be an opening next year. Hermione sighed. She would let things work themselves out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione did not want to wake up. The last thing she wanted to do was observe the Gryffindors and Slytherins bickering. There were two double Gryffindor and Slytherin classes today; third years and seventh years. Hermione sighed and dressed in silky forest green robes. Severus was walking past as she exited her rooms and he paused to wait for her.  
  
"Walk me to breakfast, friend?" She asked.  
  
Severus sighed. "Seeing, as how I stopped for you, I suppose I will be."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Snape."  
  
Severus raised his eyebrows. "And what, pray tell, is wrong with you?"  
  
"I didn't get sleep last night and I am in no mood for two Gryffindor and Slytherin classes."   
  
Severus smirked at her. "Know you know how I feel."  
  
"Aren't you going to give me any words of advice?"   
  
"Not likely." Severus sneered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, 'Mione!" Ginny said when she entered the dungeon classroom.  
  
Hermione grinned at her friend. "Don't let Severus hear you--"  
  
Snape turned quickly. "Don't let me hear what exactly, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "Nothing, *Professor*." She turned to Ginny. "Please take your seat, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny did so.  
  
"Jeez, Sev." Hermione said once her friend was out of earshot. "I was just gonna tell her to address me properly."  
  
Severus frowned at her. Then a thought struck him. "Miss Granger," He said with an evil grin. "There is a staff meeting tomorrow."  
  
Hermione nodded, not knowing where this was going.   
  
"Please attend it for me and tell me all about it later."  
  
"Okay." Hermione shrugged. *No big deal* she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione trudged into Severus's quarters wednesday evening. There was a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"That was the most boring thing I have ever been to." Hermione said glaring at her friend.  
  
"Oh?" He asked. "I thought you might enjoy it."  
  
Hermione did not respond. She only glared icily.  
  
"So, what is the new news?"  
  
Hermione thrust her notes at him and stalked to his wine cabinet.   
  
Severus stopped her. Hermione turned and saw two identical glasses of wine on his table. She sat next to him, picked up her glass and took a sip.  
  
Grinning at him, she sat back and leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forhead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ok! I know. It's not as funny as Spirit Week, but I'm just warming up. I have school now you know, so I cannot updated as often. SORRY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! Please please. I'll sleep better knowing that I'm getting reviews!  
:-) pretty please?? 


	3. Well, it works It's scary!

Walking After You  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Say you sass that hoopy Kalikimaka? There's a frood who really knows where his towel is.   
  
To Silver*Chime, PrettyFlower, surfer-unlimited, spike-lover, DGL, Amanda Snape, some anonymous dude, eav, Rachell, Hudine, Natalie Anne Lanoville, Enfleurage, ChimaeraGurl, S.t.a.r..l.i.t.e, Brynn, Calyr Mastra, enoimreH, Ailsa, Gethsemane, christine, Aemos, Blood-Red Moon, DestructoGirl, Severus Snape, gnat, Katani-chan thank you for reviewing Spirit Week at Hogwarts and Walking After You.   
  
And a special thanks to Silver*Chime, Spike-Lover, ChimaeraGurl, for your constant wonderful reviews.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Friday evening. Hermione had just stepped out of the shower when she heard some chimes. She was about to go answer it when she heard someone enter her rooms. It was Severus, she was sure. Not many people knew the password to her rooms. In fact, only three people knew; Hermione, Severus and Dumbledore.   
  
Hermione threw on a fuzzy terry cloth bathrobe and began to brush her hair. She knew why Severus was here. She had been taunting him since yesterday morning. It was killing him. He wanted to know why the two girls had been talking about him.   
  
Severus stepped in to the bathroom. He was not smiling.  
  
Hermione grinned at him. She kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, love."   
  
Hermione gathered her hair and clipped it up out of her face. She took out a small bottle dipped her hand inside. In the bottle was thick green cream. Hermione smeared it on her face.  
  
Severus looked on with a mixture of curiosity and nausea.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "It's a mask." She informed him as she smoothed more cream evenly onto her cheeks.  
  
"Well it works. " Severus said. "It's scary."  
  
Hermione threw him a *look.* "It's to clean my pores." Hermione knew she could use magic, but sometimes, a girl just needed a facial. She finished applying the mask and washed her hands.  
  
She exited the bathroom and called for Severus to follow her.  
  
Hermione sat on the couch and burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"What." Severus demanded.  
  
"It's not funny really." Hermione said. "Just shocking."  
  
"I'd like to know what is so funny."  
  
"It isn't funny," insisted Hermione, "that is just the point I am trying to ..."  
  
"And the time at which I would like to know what is so funny," continued Severus in a low growl, "is now."  
  
"All right, " said Hermione, giving up. "Ginny told me that the other seventh year girls have taken a fancy."  
  
Severus said, "And what does that have to do with-" He stopped abruptly. "No."  
  
"Yes." said Hermione.  
  
"That is so impossible." said Severus.  
  
"Obviously not." said Hermione.  
  
"But...really?" said Severus.  
  
"Really." said Hermione.  
  
Severus sat for a minute and thought about this. "Well," he said finally. "It's not like it matters to me, or changes anything in my life."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"But I do feel like killing you right now for getting me so worked up over nothing." Severus said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, but Severus," Hermione smiled. "You got yourself worked up."  
  
Severus glared. He went to Hermione's small kitchen/dining room space and got two cups of tea. He gave one to her and sat down.   
  
"Is there anything thing else that you might want to tell me?" Severus asked her.  
  
"No, Not really." Hermione said. "They just all think that you are so very tall and dark and mysterious."  
  
"Wonderful." Severus sneered.  
  
"I thought you might think so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat at her desk the next day attempting to grade papers. This was quite a futile effort because her mind was not on potions. It was on the Potions Master.  
  
Hermione hated the thought, but she knew that Severus was her life. He was everything to her. She loved him as a friend, as the best of friends, but was there something more? Could there be, would there ever be something more?  
  
It was a comfort knowing that he would always be here for her, as long as she was at Hogwart's.  
  
She couldn't imagine her life without him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! Please! I beg of you!!!!!! I'm in schoo right now so I can't update as often, but I try! I promise!! 


	4. The Next Morning

Walking After You  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. What was that noise? She heard it again. It was the chimes to alert her that someone was outside her chambers.  
  
Hermione lazily got out of bed. What time was it? Being in the dungeon and without windows left her clueless as to the time of day. She went to the stone wall, which was the exit, and tapped on it with her wand.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
With a wave of black, Severus stepped passed her and entered the room. The archway closed and Hermione turned around to face him.  
  
"Good morning, love." He greeted her. When she didn't respond he went to her kitchenette to fix a cup of tea.  
  
Severus eyed Hermione warily. "Did I wake you up?" He asked.  
  
"Did I wake you up!" She spat. "Does it look like I've been up for an hour or even up for five minutes?"  
  
He gave her an amused look. "What, dear lady, is your problem?"  
  
Hermione slumped onto the couch. "I'm sorry, Sev." She said and smiled sheepishly. "I was up all hours wandering the corridors because I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Anything bothering you?" Severus asked.  
  
Yes Hermione wanted to say to him. I am a lonely stupid girl who is fearfully falling in love with her best friend who just happens to be twenty years her senior!  
  
But all she said was: "No, Sev. Don't worry. I'm just tired."  
  
"Exhausted is more like it." His lips curled into a smile.  
  
"Good thing today's a Saturday then, isn't it?" She said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yes." He said and gave her a reprimanding sort of look. "Now you get back to bed, Miss Granger."  
  
She smiled sleepily. "Yes, professor." She said, but made no attempt to move from the very comfortable couch.  
  
He put his teacup on the coffee table and picked Hermione up. "A couch is no bed."  
  
He carried her to her bed, peeled away the covers, and tucked her in.  
  
She thanked him in a whisper without opening her eyes.  
  
He smiled back. "I'll return for you in an hour or so," He said to her. "I'll come with food. I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure…whever," [sure…whatever] she said in a sleepily slurred voice.  
  
Severus Snape looked upon Hermione Granger with a smile and left the room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you people really like this? It seems like I'm getting no where. I do have Idea! I swear! They're just all bouncing around my little brain and I need to put stuff down before they can happen. Deal with me. Please.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If there's anything more important than my ego running around, I want it caught and shot."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review!!! Pretty please ( 


	5. Me? A teacher?

Walking After You  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger opened her eyes for the second time this morning; Although, it wasn't really morning anymore. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing noon. Hermione frowned in disappointment at her laziness and got up to ready herself for the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hermione stepped out of the shower, she smelled something wonderful. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now.  
  
After magically drying her hair and wrapping a deep scarlet bathrobe around herself, she stepped into her main room.  
  
"Oooh, Sev!" Hermione exclaimed. "You brought me food!"  
  
Severus Snape was sitting on a couch reading a thick book.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"I told you that I would, remember?" He said.  
  
"No…actually not." Hermione returned the smile. "I've got to get dressed, I'll return shortly."  
  
Severus nodded and went back to his book while Hermione turned and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was munching on the wonderful lunch Severus had treated her with when a thought came to her. *What was it that he said this morning…?" She pondered. Hermione remembered something about him wanting to talk. She questioned him on this.  
  
"Ah, yes." Severus said. "Thank you, love, for reminding me."  
  
*Should I tell her?* Severus thought. *What would she think of me?* Severus decided against it. He hastily remembered something he picked up at a staff meeting during one of his rare conscious moments.  
  
"It seems as though there is an opening position for a teacher after the Christmas holidays."  
  
"A teacher?" Hermione squealed. "Like for me? I could teach?"  
  
"It is a temporary thing, mind you, Miss Granger." Severus said. "You wont be a professor just yet."  
  
"That's fine," Hermione said. "So just a semester, huh? Sounds good to me! it'll be a good experience."  
  
Snape nodded in agreement.  
  
"What subject?"  
  
"Muggle Studies. It seems that the a close relation of the professor's has fallen ill and he wishes to be with them."  
  
"Muggle Studies," Hermione said in delight. "Why I can do that in my sleep! I am muggle born and I excelled in that class."  
  
"You excelled in all your classes, Hermione." Severus said with a wry smile. "If you wish to take the position, you must inform the headmaster."  
  
"Oh of course, of course!" Said Hermione and she made a mental note to talk with the Headmaster later on today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, Hermione had gone to see the Headmaster to inform him that she readily accepted the offer. She had made appointments with the current Muggle Studies professor to sit in on some of the classes and go over the expected syllabus.  
  
Hermione was a bit worried about teaching. It was one thing to teach a class with the evil potions master helping one, should they need it, but to be entirely by yourself? That was definitely a whole other world!  
  
Hermione fervently hoped that the students would treat her with as much respect when she was alone as when she was with Severus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was in her sitting room on her very comfortable couch with her stocking feet tucked underneath her. She was grading sixth year test on revealing potions when Severus walked in.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without you to do half the grading for me." He said to her.  
  
"You survived for quite a while without me doing your work, Sev." Hermione commented. "Surely, you can do it once more."  
  
"Yes, but you've spoiled me."  
  
"Hmm…" Hermione hmmed. "Pity. But you know I'll have a full workload then, too. Something I've never had to deal with."  
  
"How about dinner?" Severus suddenly said. (a/n: tongue twister!) "A congratulations dinner."  
  
"Oh, sure." Hermione replied. "I'd love that."  
  
The professor's eyes sparkled. "Great. At eight o'clock, then?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Dress nice."  
  
"Muggle or wizard dress?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wizard." With that last word, Severus left the room to attend to some Head of House duties.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione carefully dressed for the dinner. She must have tried on ten robes already. She had never acted like this before! Oh, if Severus could see her now! How he would be laughing! How he would be teasing!  
  
Finally, Hermione settled on silky cream colored robes with faint swirls of gold and brown. She clipped her hair up and away from her face and sat to await her companion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in the chair Severus had pulled out for her. He had brought her to a restaurant which was clearly a place for the rich members of Society. He was dressed in black robes, but there were different somehow, very elegant in a way.  
  
Severus opened his menu, but Hermione waved hers away telling him to order for her. Hermione would never do this for anyone but him, she trusted his judgement and taste.  
  
After the food had been served and the only sounds were quite murmurs from surrounding tables and the clinks of silverware on plates and glasses on glasses.  
  
"Hermione," Severus said, interrupting the quiet. "We need to talk."  
  
"Talk?" Hermione cocked her head to one side. "About what, love?"  
  
"About us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Use all the talents that you possess for the woods would be very silent if no birds sang except the best."  
  
Henry Van Dyke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
956 Words  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what do you think? I think I'm actually getting somewhere.  
  
I will not post again until I get forty reviews! Which is not so bad, really, because right now I have 33……soo. But please review!!! Please! Seriously folks, if you write you know that reviews are what keep you alive; if you don't write, well, know you know! I thrive off my reviews! I love reviews! 


	6. What do you see?

Walking After You  
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked as her friend quizzically. "About us?" she said. "What about us?"  
  
"Well," said Severus. "What do you see when you look in my eyes, Hermione?  
  
"I see love." Hermione said. "I see my best friend and I see a man that, if anything were to happen to him, I would positively die."  
  
Severus smiled at this. "I see that, too."  
  
"I should hope not!" Hermione exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"Why?" Severus asked. "Why should you hope not?"  
  
"I hope you see a woman, Severus." Hermione said. "Not a man!"  
  
He narrowed her eyes at her; he was about to throw some insult about immaturity when the food came.  
  
"Mmm!" Hermione said. "It looks delicious!"  
  
And indeed it was just that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, Severus walked Hermione back to her quarters. When they reached their destination, Snape leaned down and kissed the girl. It was not like one of the kisses the two had shared before; it was on the lips…and very nice if Hermione did say so herself!  
  
Hermione turned around and let herself into her quarters. Severus nodded at her and retreated to his own rooms. Hermione collapsed onto her bed, pondering recent events. Would this change anything in their friendship? This was why Hermione was hesitant to go further in the first place. What if things went downhill and she and Severus never spoke ever again. Hermione sighed. She wouldn't worry about it. Time spent worrying was time wasted. She would let tomorrows work themselves out and focus on the present.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning. Although, being in the dungeons, it was not very bright at all. She hurriedly changed into black robes with emerald green trimming and exited her quarters.  
  
Now, as Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, she was stopped by the sound of her name. She was not being called though. Someone was discussing her.  
  
"I don't know why she's his apprentice." Hermione heard a voice in the corridor. "He had to have approved of her."  
  
Hermione paused to see where the rest of the conversation was going.  
  
"Don't worry, girl!" another voice said. "You're so good in Potions. Next year, I'm sure he'll chose you and never look back at that ugly wench!"  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
But the voice continued. "I'm willing to bet five galleons that he only chose her because Dumbledore made him!" The voice sounded smug. "A Gryffindor of all people!"  
  
Hermione chose this time to come from hiding. Before she could round the corner, she heard a third voice.  
  
"Detention tonight, ladies." Came Snape's silky voice.  
  
Hermione stepped into view. There were two girls: a tall brunette and an even taller blonde; both were nothing less than gorgeous. Snape could see her but the girls could not.  
  
"But, Professor!" One protested.  
  
"You know not to speak of a teacher in that manner." He reprimanded. "I am thoroughly disappointed with you both."  
  
"She's not really a teacher, Professor." Said the blonde.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin." Severus said.  
  
The blonde girl opened her mouth to protest.  
  
The Potions master cut her off, "A piece."  
  
Once again the blonde tried to say something, but the brunette elbowed her. "Yes, Professor." Said the brunette.  
  
The two girls stalked off to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, Severus."  
  
"Hello, not 'Hey'," The professor replied.  
  
Hermione ignored this. "Since when do you take points from Slytherin?"  
  
"I'll take points from anyone who deserves it, Miss Granger."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, thanks, Sev."  
  
"Of course, love." Severus said. "Of course."  
  
Hermione smiled and placed her hand in the crook of Severus's arm, which he offered to her, and he escorted her to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review! I love to hear what you think. Give me some ideas! I love it when you guys give me ideas! 


	7. A Special Surpise

Walking After You  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas holidays were approaching, but the weeks were dragging horribly. Hermione felt that she would never last. She could not wait to teach muggle studies.  
  
The girls she had seen in the hallway putting her down had not been the last. Apparently, Hermione was a much-loathed member of the staff these days. It was not only the seventh years, but several of the sixth years hated her to because of her more-than-friendship with the mysterious Potions master. It had gone so far that Severus had even found a bouquet of dead roses on his desk with a hate note addressed to Hermione.  
  
These roses are dead,  
  
And you don't have a clue.  
  
If you keep the charade up,  
  
You will be dead, too.  
  
Hermione had been the first into the classroom that morning; Severus was in a meeting with the other house heads.  
  
Hermione tapped the door with her wand and undid the ward that Severus had put there. Hermione rubbed her eyes. She was tired and did not want to teach today. *Sigh* and it was only iMonday/I! Hermione blinked her bleary eyes. Oh, roses! Were they from Severus? For some reason, these roses looked odd. Hermione walked closer to the desk. Oh i ewww! /i The roses were dead. There was a small card underneath next to the vase. Hermione took one more look at the roses; she shuddered and picked up the card. After unfolding the parchment, she sank into the Professor's chair. Hermione was speechless.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger?" Severus Snape had just entered the room. He stopped at the sight of his best friend. Hermione, who was usually bright and perky in the morning, was looking rather pale and ashen. He rushed over to her. "Hermione?" He crouched down and put one of his arms around the girl.  
  
*This is stupid!* Hermione told herself. She showed Severus the note.  
  
He eyed her with a pensive look resting in his eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," she sighed. "I just overreacted I suppose."  
  
"Hermione, if a student is issuing death warrants against a staff member, that puts them up for expulsion."  
  
"I don't want anyone to get expelled, I just want to know who did this." Hermione looked thoughtful. "There is a big lot to choose from; I know I'm not exactly the most popular teacher right now."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it."  
  
Hermione just shrugged; she didn't say anything.  
  
In a sudden changed of topic, Severus asked, "For Christmas break, how would you like to come to Snape Manor?"  
  
A few Slytherin students walked into the room. Hermione picked up the roses and the card and carried them to Severus's office. "Snape Manor?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger." Snape said. "My home."  
  
Hermione wiggled her eyebrows in a seductive –she hoped—way. "Oh, Severus," She whispered. "I do home you won't try to take advantage of me whilst I'm in your home."  
  
Severus left the office with Hermione at his heels; the room was now moderately filled with students. "Oh, Miss Granger." He said. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Oh no?"  
  
Severus turned his back to the students and grinned. "Not for the life of me."  
  
The clock stroke nine and he turned around to begin class. From behind him, he heard a small voice say: "Well, that is most disappointing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One more murder in this town. Don't worry the rain will wash the chalk marks from the ground. Saturday night, shot rings out! Add one to the body count!"  
  
--Better Than Ezra, One More Murder  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ | /  
  
\ | /  
  
\ / 


	8. Snape Manor

Walking After You  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape Manor turned out to be the home of Severus's parents. Apparently, the family gathered together for Christmas every year. Hermione was delighted at the prospect of meeting her friend's family. Severus was not. It seemed that the rest of his family had the rather cheerful disposition that Severus had grown to lack. They often pestered him about smiling more and wearing something other than black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Approximately one week before the Christmas holidays, Severus and Hermione were to be found sitting in the Severus's quarters discussing propriety and decorum. Hermione was very eager to learn all she could about Severus's family, but before he would tell her, Severus insisted on informing Hermione about the proper actions to be taken at the home of his parents. The way he talked of his family, it seemed that they were all stuck-up, but Severus informed her that this was the proper way to act in Society and around company.  
  
"Now tell me about your family, Sev." Hermione urged once he had finished babbling on about rules.  
  
Severus smiled and launched into a talk in which he told Hermione all about his family. His parents were Oliva and Gordon Snape and they had three children. As it would happen, Severus had two sisters: Fiona Williams and Anastasia Snape. Fiona was the eldest at forty-five and she was married with two children, Aurelia who was twenty-two and Miles who was eighteen. Anastasia was the youngest at thirty-five and had one daughter, Elisabeth who was sixteen. Apparently, Anastasia had been wild and flirtatious in her younger years and had gotten pregnant at the age of nineteen. She moved to America to raise her daughter.  
  
Hermione was worried after hearing this. She was much closer in age to Severus's nephew and nieces than she was to Severus himself. Would it not be awkward for her to be there?  
  
"No, not at all." Severus told her when she voiced these qualms. The potions master when on to explain that in the wizarding world the age difference was not frowned upon nearly as much as in the muggle word.  
  
"In fact," He said. "Fiona is ten years younger than Matthew."  
  
*But was he ever her professor?* Hermione thought.  
  
Snape continued, as if reading her mind. "But our situation is different indeed." He paused. "But my mum and dad will be so happy that I've brought home a 'lady friend' especially one who can put up with me, they'll hardly notice the age difference."  
  
"Yes," Hermione mused with a smile. "It is quite a gift I possess, isn't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger walked next to Severus Snape, wringing her fingers. They had apparated to Snape Manor and were now walking up the drive. Severus would have liked to put an arm around Hermione to comfort the girl, but he had luggage in each hand. So he did what Severus does best.  
  
"Calm down, stupid girl." Severus said impatiently. "Don't worry, my family is nothing like me; I've already told you that!"  
  
Hermione dropped her hands to her sides and gazed up at the house. It was quite a sight.  
  
Severus pointed out a balcony on the East Wing of the second floor. That was his room, he told her.  
  
When the two were not ten feet from the large oak doors, they (the doors, not Severus and Hermione) burst open. A young girl with silky hair the color of chocolate came running toward them. She threw her arms around Severus.  
  
"Uncle Severus!" She exclaimed. "It is so good to see you again."  
  
"Likewise, Elisabeth." Severus said with a nod.  
  
"Oh? And who is this?" She asked with a grin gesturing to Hermione.  
  
The luggage had been flung from Severus's grip when the young girl threw herself at him, and Hermione's had come open and her clothing (including underwear) had strewn itself about. Hermione rushed about picking her things up and hastily throwing it back into the case.  
  
Severus bent to help her, but Elisabeth smacked him.  
  
"Uncle, you know better than to though a lady's unmentionables!" She scolded. "Unless….hmmm?" She subtlety suggested.  
  
"You mind your tongue, child." Severus snapped. "And your mind. This is my friend Hermione Granger." He emphasized the word friend.  
  
"Oooh. Are you his girlfriend?" She asked Hermione.  
  
"Elisabeth Snape!" Severus excalimed at his niece.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Severus." She apologized with a grin. Elisabeth turned toward Hermione. She curtsied saying, "Elisabeth Snape. How do you do?"  
  
Hermione smiled back and did the curtsy that Severus had made her practice countless times and introduced herself as well. "Hermione Granger. I'm quite well today, yourself?"  
  
"Good, good." Elisabeth said in a hurry. "Now tell me. Are you his girlfriend?  
  
Before Hermione could answer, Severus did for her.  
  
"You know very well what I meant last time, Elisabeth." He said. "I am forty years old and I do not have…*girlfriends.* " He grimaced as if the word was a foul taste in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, so I should instead say 'lady friend' as Grandmother does?"  
  
"I'll not have you meddling in my affairs, Elisabeth."  
  
"Elisabeth!" Came a voice from inside the house. "Are you harassing your uncle?"  
  
"Yes, Grandfather." Elisabeth said with a smile.  
  
"Good girl." Said the man at the door.  
  
Severus looked up in surprise. "Dad!"  
  
"Come along, Severus. Come inside and introduce us to your friend."  
  
Severus sighed, but obeyed. Hermione followed him with a grin.  
  
"Severus needs to be pestered from time to time, dear." Gordon Snape said to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I agree, sir." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
Severus turned back at her and glared.  
  
"Oh good!" Gordon smiled. "Well, then. We'll get along just fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Take your hand / and place it in my pocket / flick your eyes back in their sockets / put those thoughts away / sometimes they're much to loud"  
  
--Natalie Imbruglia, Left of the Middle, Wishing I Was There  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Please review! Thank you to Silver*Chime and Cayla Mastra who have me on their favorites list! Oh what and honor!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1,011 Words 


	9. The Muggle Connection

Walking After You  
  
Chapter?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who has me as on their favorites list? I am dying to know!!! Please tell me!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Much to her surprise, Hermione felt right at home with the Snape family. They were warm and friendly, the exact antipode of the renowned Severus Snape. Well, not the Severus she and Snapes new of, but the Professor that ever nearly every child who had ever had him as a teacher had grown to fear, and often grown to hate.  
  
"Just who is your lady friend, Severus?" Oliva Snape had asked upon seeing that her son had brought along a guest. Severus introduced Hermione to his parents, to his siblings, and to his siblings children. Oliva Snape was delighted to have another face, even if it was terribly unexpected. She was not blind, she knew that her son was a hard person to get along with. Oliva had seen her son in public, she knew of the defenses he put up. How, she wondered, had this young girl broken down these thick walls? Speaking of young, just how young was this Hermione Granger? She looked to be around the age of Aurelia or Miles. She would have to ask Severus about it later.  
  
"Come, Miss Granger." Severus said. "I'll show you to your room.  
  
Hermione nodded, picked up her luggage, and followed him obediently.  
  
"Here," He said once they were in a different room, and took her case and carried it for her.  
  
She smiled gratefully.  
  
"This is such a beautiful house, Severus." Hermione commented.  
  
"I know, I love it here." He said. "After I show you to your room, I'll give you the grand tour." He said with a great flourish.  
  
"Oh, good!" Hermione said happily. She was excited to see what treasures this vast estate held.  
  
After a few moments walking down corridors and going up stairs, Severus Snape stopped at a wooden door. He opened it and, gesturing inside said, "Your chambers, m'lady."  
  
Hermione walked in and caught her breath. What a lush and gorgeous room. There was a four poster bed with maroon bed curtains tied at each post and matching bed clothes. The furniture was of the finest and smoothest ebony. It was just too much.  
  
"And this is a guest bedroom, Severus?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"It is indeed."  
  
"Wow." She breathed. As she watched him put her luggage at the foot of her bed, a thought came to her. "Where's your room, Sev?"  
  
"Over there." He said and pointed to a door down the hall a bit of a ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was a fun and enchanting affair. Oliva Snape cooked up a small feast for dinner that night. Hermione spent a great deal of her time telling the family about herself; she also listed to them fill her in about the family.  
  
That evening found Hermione and Snape in his bedroom decorated in black and silver. The were both relaxing on his plush bed with black bedclothes. Hermione had put on some muggle pajamas, white with gold swirls and accents on various and sundry placed, she felt most comfortable in those.  
  
Hermione, who was sprawled out at the foot of the queen sized bed, put down the magazine she had been reading (The Muggle Connection) and rolled over. She began to stare at the other person in the bed.  
  
Severus, who was reading the daily prophet, looked over his newspaper at her for a moment, then turned back to his reading. A short while later he bent down his newspaper and looked at her again.  
  
"What?" he asked with an acid touch in his voice.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Touchy, touchy!" She said in a lazy voice. "Geez, Sev."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"I really love your family." She continued. "They are so nice and warm and funny an—"  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Uncle Severus?"  
  
Severus glanced up sharply. "Who is it?"  
  
The door opened and Aurelia Williams entered the room.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Uncle," She said. "Miss Granger."  
  
"That's quite alright, Aurelia." Severus said. "Now what is it?"  
  
"Grandmother wishes to speak with you, Uncle." She said.  
  
He nodded and with one last glance at the girl in the bed, he left the room.  
  
"Elisabeth, Miles and I are adjourning to the den." Aurelia said. "Would you like to join us, Miss Granger?"  
  
"I would thank you, Aurelia. And please, call me Hermione." Said Hermione. She grabbed one of Severus's black robes off a chair and threw it on over her pajamas.  
  
Aurelia smiled a warm smile. She linked arms with Hermione and the two girls walked downstairs together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Tell me! Give me ideas and stuff. I love input from my readers. It just may go into my story, you never know! Love ya! 


	10. Lady Meredith

1 Walking After You  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who has me as on their favorites list? I am dying to know!!! Please tell me!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All those who want LadyTiffany to stop learning html on her readers time say 'aye!'. ::LadyTiffany looks about the room:: ok, then, ok…back to normal ::grins:: By the way, I've made a change. Let's say that Hermione's room is next to Severus' room. They are adjoined by a bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione entered the den with Aurelia to see Fiona losing at wizards chess to Miles.  
  
"Oh, hello, Hermione!" Fiona greeted with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hello Fiona. Hello Miles."  
  
"You will surely never guess who has come to visit!" Fiona squealed.  
  
"You're probably right about that one," Hermione said as she lowered herself onto a winged chair near the fire place.  
  
"Oh, bugger!" Fiona exclaimed. "I've just lost then, haven't I?"  
  
"That you have!" Miles said with a very Snape-like smirk.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
"Oh, poo!" Fiona glared at her chessmen. She stood up from her place and sad in a chair near Hermione. "Lady Meredith's come to visit Uncle Severus." Fiona told Hermione with a small laugh.  
  
"Lady Meredith?" Hermione asked in a confused voice.  
  
"You don't know {in dramatic voice} Lady Meredith Kathryn Smith?" Fiona asked incredulously. Miles and Aurelia who were talking amongst themselves looked up. All there were eager to fill Hermione in on the dreaded ex.  
  
"I'll start at the beginning, shall I?" Fiona said, in more of a statement that a question.  
  
"Umm…ok, I guess…" Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
"Well, when Uncle Sev was about your age or something…it was arranged that he was to marry Lady Smith. She was rather excited about the whole prospect, he was not." Fiona began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, and when ever she meets someone for the first time, she says 'oh, hello! I'm Lady Meredith Kathryn smith. *Enchanted* to meet you." Miles said in a silly high pitched voice emphasizing the word 'enchanted.'  
  
"And she always comes to visit when ever she knows he's in town…she's still sweet on him, but she says she would never marry a teacher." Aurelia said. She giggled in a very un-Aurelia like way. "She doesn't know that he's brought along a sweetheart, though."  
  
"A sweetheart!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well, I hardly think Severus would approved of being called—"  
  
"Oh, Sevvie!" Came a high pitched voice from the corridor. It was nearing the den. "I'm so glad you've invited me to stay for a few days."  
  
"Meredith, I haven't; you in—" Severus said.  
  
"I absolutely love Snape Manor, such an exquisite household." The shrill voice interrupted the low one.  
  
"Yes, well, here we are." Snape entered the den with a gorgeous blonde woman at his side. She had placed her hand in the crook of his arm much to his discomfort, it seemed.  
  
"Well, hello, children! Aurelia, Miles, Fiona." She smiled a sugary sweet smile. "Oh? An who is this?" She asked gesturing to Hermione. "Miles, a sweet heart? Or perhaps one of Fiona's school friends?"  
  
Hermione walked over to Lady Meredith. "Hello, my name is Hermione Natalie Granger. Enchanted to meet you." She said, emphasizing the word enchanted in a sort of sneering way. Hermione could feel the grins of Severus' nieces and nephew behind her.  
  
"And I," Said Meredith. "Am *Lady* Meredith Kathryn Smith. A pleasure I'm sure."  
  
"Meredith," Severus said. "Hermione is a colleague of mine at the school."  
  
"Oh? Another…teacher.." She said with a hint of disgust.  
  
"Actually, I've just graduated last year." Hermione informed the tall blonde. "I'm merely his apprentice, but we work together quite *closely*."  
  
Meredith narrowed her eyes at the young witch. "Yes, well, nice to meet you I suppose." She turned to Severus. "Well, Sevvie, you'll be a sweetie and show me to my room, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, Meredith." Severus said with a sly grin. He turned to Hermione before he left. "Oh, Hermione, I'll be needing to see you in my room. Why don't you take a shortcut?" HE said gesturing to the fireplace.  
  
"Of course, love." Hermione said. "Oh, and it was lovely to meet you Meredith."  
  
"That's *Lady* Meredith, to you honey!"  
  
The two exited the room.  
  
"OH, I don't think she likes me at all!" Hermione said with a sneer rivaling that of a Snape's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks! Sorry about the long wait. MAJOR writer's block. And I'm graduating soon!!! You'll be happy to know I have the plans for the next chapter all lined up! 


	11. What is that child doing in my room?

1 Walking After You  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who has me as on their favorites list? I am dying to know! Please tell me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione grinned as she sat on Severus' bed for the second time that night. She looked at the clock on the wall and discovered that it was nearing midnight. Why did that blasted Lady Meredith show up so late?  
  
Hermione was grinning because she had just heard the said blasted lady shriek in her ever so shrill voice.  
  
"What is that *child* doing in *my* room, Severus???" Lady Meredith had said when she finished her shrieking.  
  
"Hermione is not a child, Meredith; and this is not *your* room." Severus sneered. "This is the room for my guest. Seeing as how I invited Hermione to spend Christmas with me, I think that makes her my guest."  
  
"But Sevvie," Meredith began in a sad pathetic voice. "Aren't I your guest?"  
  
"Yes…I suppose. Nevertheless, you are not to be in these quarters.  
  
"But wherever shall I stay??"  
  
"Right here." Severus gestured to a door down the corridor some.  
  
"But its so *far*" Meredith whined.  
  
"Hardly." Severus sneered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape walked into his bedroom and sighed. The great annoying Meredith had kept him in her room for an hour telling him stories about what had happened since they had last seen each other.  
  
Severus went into the bathroom that he shared with Hermione to brush his teeth, take off his robes, and get ready for bed. When he was done with this and dressed in black silk boxers and a thin tight shirt, he opened the adjoining door and looked in. *Where was Hermione?* Suddenly remembering something, he turned back and went into his quarters again. Looking upon his bed he found the young witch curled up underneath the blankets, her bushy hair sprayed wildly on a pillow.  
  
She looked beautiful.  
  
Severus sat down on the bed next to her. "Hermione?" he gently prodded her.  
  
"Mmmmmmf…" Hermione responded.  
  
"You should get to your own bed, love." He said.  
  
She lazily opened her eyes. "Don't wanna." She said, equally lazily.  
  
"I hardly think that's the point dear." Severus said with a smile. "What would everyone one else say if they found you in my bed?"  
  
Hermione looked at him again. "They would probably say somethin' along the lines of: It's bloody time, Severus! She's such a cute girl. Oh, except for Merrie, she'd say: "Oh that *child* taking my place again!" She said sleepily.  
  
Severus smiled. She was probably right. It's not as if anyone would be checking up on him or her and they probably thought the two already slept together. "Despite that, Miss Granger…"  
  
"You afraid I'm gonna pull something on you, Sev? Maybe tomorrow night, love, not now, though."  
  
Severus chuckled and looked at the girl. Sighing in defeat he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his best friend.  
  
"I warn you Severus." Hermione said. "I might snore."  
  
"You do, love." Severus whispered. "Quite horrible at that."  
  
Hermione rolled over and smacked her former professor.  
  
"Well you do!"  
  
She grinned and decided to change the subject. "So why did your mum want to see you?"  
  
"She just wanted to know about you." Severus informed the young girl. "How old you are, what is your heritage, what exactly is our relationship, etcetera."  
  
"And what did you tell her?"  
  
"The truth. I said you are a twenty-year old muggle born witch, top of her class and Head Girl at Hogwarts."  
  
"And about the relationship bit?"  
  
"I simply told her that we were *very* close friends and that you were also my teaching assistant."  
  
"OH?"  
  
"Yes and she keeps going on about how I am forty years old and not yet married. And how I am the only one of her children to not yet have produced a grandchild."  
  
"Grandchild…"Hermione mused. "Are you fond of children?"  
  
"I can tolerate children," He responded simply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, what do you think? More soon, I hope! I have a Young Adult Literature exam tomorrow. Guess what? We read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in that class and HP is gonna be 2/3 of the exam! Oh, right on! How cool is that! Like I even need to study about my man HP! 


	12. Breakfast

1 Walking After You  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who has me as on their favorites list? I am dying to know! Please tell me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all my reviewers! It makes me so happy that you still love me!  
  
In order to clarify some confusion, I must tell you a few things. "In the Shadows" is in no way affiliated with "I Will Remember You", "Spirit Week at Hogwarts" or "Walking After You." "I Will Remember You" is in no way affiliated with "In the Shadows", "Spirit Week at Hogwarts" or "Walking After You." "Walking After You" is the sequel to "Spirit Week at Hogwarts." Thank you!  
  
I messed up a few things in the last few chappies. It says Fiona; it is supposed to be Elisabeth (Anastastia's illegitimate child) I have fixed it for other readers, but just so you who just skip up to this chapter know.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Merrie," Hermione said at breakfast the next morning with a smile. "How did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Well, Miss Granger," Lady Meredith said. "It would have been so wonderful, but I was in such a *strange* room, I couldn't really sleep."  
  
Hermione put on a syrupy sympathetic smile. "Oh, well that's really too bad dear. I heard how much you wanted the room I'm in." Lady Meredith glared. "It's really a shame, because I didn't even *use* it last night!"  
  
Meredith looked up sharply from her plate and glared at Hermione. She turned her gaze on her ex-fiancé. "Oh?" She said curtly. "Is that so?"  
  
Severus did not acknowledge her anger but instead quickly finished his breakfast and excused himself from the table.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So, Hermione?" Elisabeth said. "Do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"Oh. Umm, I think Severus planned to show me around town, today."  
  
"Oh, that's nice, dear." Olivia Snape said.  
  
"But be sure to be back before seven," Gordon Snape reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yes." Hermione replied. "I do believe I remember Sev saying something about peculiar Christmastide celebrations?" Hermione asked rather uncertainly.  
  
"Are you familiar with the story of Adam and Eve? You know the paradise garden, the serpent, the poisonous apple?" Gordon Snape asked her.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am."  
  
"Well, in this theory, Adam is created before Eve is created."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"So, we, in this family, call the day which comes before Christmas Eve, Christmas Adam."  
  
Fiona Snape frowned at this. "One of Daddy's more queer notions."  
  
"Oh, Aunt Fiona!" Elisabeth said in protest. "Tell me you do not find it comical in the least!"  
  
"I suppose." Fiona said with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, sounds like fun." Said Hermione, standing up. "Well, I must be going. Me and Severus have much to do today." She said pointedly at Lady Meredith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione pulled on some warm robes and brushed her hair.  
  
"Severus?" She called. No response came. "Severus?" She called again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Hermione put the brush down on the vanity table and stood. "Sev?" Hermione walked through the bathroom and into Severus' room. He was looking intently at the fireplace. Hermione caught a bit of the conversation going on.  
  
"Yes, that sounds about right. I want to get her— Hermione!" Severus had just seen her and he looked startled.  
  
"Severus?" Hermione asked with a look of suspicion. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Um," Severus looked into the fireplace. "Just talking with my good friend…Francis."  
  
"Franklin." The man in the fireplace said.  
  
"Whatever." Snape snapped. (haha snape snapped!) "Just remember what I said."  
  
"Today then, sir?" Franklin asked.  
  
Severus glared at him.  
  
Hermione pulled her winter cloak with fur trim and smiled.  
  
"Let's go, Sev. I do not think I can stand being in the same house with—"  
  
"OH, Sevvie." An unwelcome yet familiar voice came from outside the door.  
  
Severus groaned, but went to the door and opened it anyway.  
  
"Hey, Sevvie." She purred and let herself into the room. She glanced at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "Oh. Its you." She said with an icy tone. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
"Actually, Merrie (Lady Meredith narrowed her eyes at the name) *we*" Hermione said walking over to Severus and standing next to him. Out of habit, he put his arm around her. "Have somewhere to be."  
  
"Yes, we do, don't we, love." Severus agreed much to Lady Meredith's displeasure. "Sorry you caught me at a bad time, Meredith. Good day." Severus said with a sneer and swept out of the room, Hermione at his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read my short original "Games At Twilight." You reviewers have inspired my bunnies so wonderfully! Thank you! ( 


	13. Mistletoe

1 Walking After You  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have a full time job J.C. Penney's as a sales associate so, I cannot update as often, but I'll try!  
  
Who has me as on their favorites list? I am dying to know! Please tell me!  
  
Thank you all my reviewers! It makes me so happy that you still love me!  
  
I need a name for Severus' hometown. If my reviewers could give me ideas, that would be great. If your name is my favorite and I choose it, you will get recognition and of course, it shall become the name of Severus' hometown in the story. :) Thank you!  
  
Also, can someone give me an official description of Pansy Parkinson for me? If not, just tell me what you think she might look like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Sev…who was that guy in the fireplace this morning?" Hermione Granger asked casually as the two walked down the snow-covered main street of (insert town name here).  
  
"Why do you ask?" He responded.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Just curious love, just curious."  
  
Severus Snape frowned at her. "Well just stop, ok?"  
  
Hermione looked up, slightly taken aback, and pulled her cloak around her tighter. "Yeah, Sev." She said quietly. "Sure thing."  
  
Severus looked down at her and sighed heavily. He stopped walking and turned to look at her. "No, Hermione." He said softly. "I didn't mean it like that…I just…don't want you to know, not yet at least."  
  
"So it's a surprise, huh?" Hermione grinned devilishly.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes at the youthful witch. "It will not be for long if you fancy keeping this charade up!"  
  
Hermione smiled again. "Sorry, Sev."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't really see why he fancies here." Lady Meredith sat in the den complaining. "She's quite unremarkable…and she's only what…eighteen?  
  
"Actually," Elisabeth said. "She's twenty."  
  
"But she just graduated last year…don't tell me she fail a year."  
  
"No, Meredith," Elisabeth said with a grin. "Her birthday is in September and Severus said she in her third year she wanted to take so many classes, she had to use a time-turner so often it added an extra year onto her life."  
  
"Well...quite the little bookworm, isn't she?" Meredith said disdainfully  
  
"Maybe that's what Uncle Severus sees in her." Elisabeth reasoned.  
  
Lady Meredith threw Elisabeth a look of pure disgust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Severus and Hermione arrived home it was already dark. They rode together in a carriage in silent contentment.  
  
Once the reached Snape Manor, Hermione squealed in delight. While they were away, Oliva had set some house elves up with the job of Christmas decorating the yard. There were little white twinkle lights throughout all the trees.  
  
"Look, Hermione." Severus said in a low voice once the entered the home. He pointed to the archway which they were underneath.  
  
"Oh, Sev." Hermione said in a whisper. "I suppose you have to kiss me now, don't you?"  
  
They were standing underneath a fresh sprig of mistletoe.  
  
Severus put his parcels on the floor and stood up. He placed his hand on her neck and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Slowly, as if time had become sluggish, he bent down and kissed her. It was a nice soft kiss, and it held more meaning in it than any other kiss Hermione had ever experienced. He, reluctantly tore away from her and looked at her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. They both smiled. Wordlessly, he kissed her once more. Hermione willingly submitted herself to him. This kiss held more passion and well, to be blunt, more tongue action.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Severus Snape looked up. He was not happy. It would be putting it light to say that he was enraged. Even more so once he saw who the meddler was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please read my short original "Games At Twilight" and my Harry Potter ficlet about Arthur Weasley "That's My Son!" (…it never hurts to ask :) You reviewers have inspired my bunnies so wonderfully! Thank you! :) 


	14. Meredith's Interuption and Gordon's Inva...

Walking After You  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reviewing Chapter Thirteen Ionuin, Dragon_Charmer, Tracy, JoeBob1379, Shahanna Evenstar, Silver*Chime, Aemos, Myrddin Emrys, Raija Darknight.  
  
And the winner is…Shahanna Evenstar. Her choice for the Professor's hometown was Kincardine, Scotland. "It is an actual town in northern Scotland on the North Sea coast. It is very close to a fjord, so it is nearly right on the water. Sounds like a good place for a wizarding town to me!"  
  
Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. Only one person has any idea of what Pansy looks like? Hmm….maybe JKR never tells us…not in any of her interviews, even.  
  
Please read and reviews my two new *very* short stories; it won't take but five minutes of your time. ::puppy dog face:: "Please?"…I'm shameless :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Meredith" [a/n: you knew it would be her :)]Severus Snape growled at the interfering outsider. "Is there something that I may help you with?"  
  
"Actually, Sevie" Lady Meredith began.  
  
"Oh?" Severus said, interrupting her. "There's not? Good." He turned to Hermione. "Come, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione Granger obediently followed her former professor. She knew better than to talk with him when he was mad. He walked to the hallway coat closet and hung his cloak. Gently, Severus extricated Hermione from her coat, scarf, and hat; those too, were placed in the closet.  
  
Silently, they walked upstairs together under the despising eyes of Lady Meredith Kathryn Smith.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now," Severus said to Hermione once he closed the bedroom door. "Where were we?"  
  
"Actually, Sev, I think I have gifts to prepare." Hermione said.  
  
Boy, if looks could kill….  
  
"Calm down, Severus." Hermione grinned. "I'm just joshin' ya." [a/n: did you know that joshing is in the dictionary?]  
  
"Well, don't." Severus said, advancing on his love.  
  
Hermione put her parcels down and retreated 'til her legs hit the bed and she toppled over. She was now sprawled out over the bed; Severus smiled.  
  
Severus, too, dropped down onto the bed. He turned to face Hermione. She smiled. He smiled. He lowered his lips to meet hers. Immediately, she responded by wrapping her arms around him and heatedly kissing him back.  
  
There came a rapping at the chamber door.  
  
Severus groaned. "WHAT?" He roared. Severus quickly disentangled himself from Hermione's grip, stormed to the door and flung it open.  
  
"Sorry, sir." Severus said when he saw who had knocked.  
  
Gordon Snape stood at the door frowning. He looked into the room to see the young witch laying down on his son's bed. This made him smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's alright, Severus."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Is there something you wanted, Dad?"  
  
"It's seven thirty, Severus." Gordon said. "The guests should be arriving soon.  
  
"We'll be down presently."  
  
Gordon looked inside the bedroom once more. "Alright, there, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione was blushing furiously, she nodded tongue-tied.  
  
Gordon departed chuckling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you're seeing him now, are you?" Harry Potter cautiously asked his friend, Hermione.  
  
"Well, Harry, I suppose you could express it that way."  
  
The were sitting in the den. He had arrived, invited by Severus, to wish Hermione a happy Christmas.  
  
"Do you really like him, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up at her friend with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh yes, Harry." She said. "It's like…well, I don't know what it's like, Harry…but it's really the best thing in the world."  
  
Harry looked up and past his friend. He saw the potions master standing there, a look of pure contentment on his face.  
  
Harry turned his gaze back to Hermione. "It sounds wonderful, Hermione." He said. "Looks like someone's waiting for you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione whipped around swiftly. "Oh!" She said softly. "Severus."  
  
"Society awaits you, love." He said to her. A young girl, about Ginny's age, entered the room.  
  
"Hi, Elisabeth." Hermione said. "This is my dear friend, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Severus' youngest niece, Elisabeth Snape."  
  
"And his favorite relative, to boot." Elisabeth said with a broad smile. "Did they mention that?"  
  
"Elisabeth." Severus said.  
  
The young girl groaned. "Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Elisabeth Snape. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Harry smiled at Elisabeth and took her hand. Bringing it to his mouth, he gently kissed her knuckles. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Snape."  
  
"Ahem!" Severus said frowning. "Elisabeth, show Harry to his chambers for tonight."  
  
"Yes, Uncle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
be SEXY.  
  
it doesn't mean you have to have sex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I graduate today. May 30th, 2002, 3:30pm. :):):)  
  
We rented HP&SS on VHS…Oliver Wood is soooooo cute. Oh and that accent? OMG! And did you see Snape's face right after Hermione says "It was my fault, Professor McGonnagall," about the troll…….he looks so funny.  
  
Christmas, playing with plastic tauntauns;  
  
Christmas, in my Millennium Falcon;  
  
Watching the repeats of Star Wars,  
  
Playing with my plastic figures;  
  
Christmas a long time ago in a galaxy far away.  
  
[^does^not^belong^to^me] 


	15. Oh my God, Hermione!

Walking After You  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cheers to Fido the wonder pup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I apologize right now for putting to many song lyrics in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Christmas Adam party had been quite enjoyable, in Hermione Granger's humble opinion. She had been introduced to many distinguished members of wizarding society that evening. She learned what good dancers the Snape men were. She had even danced with Draco Malfoy, who was not as evil as he had been in his school years, he was rather civil.  
  
Hermione had enjoyed a good long talk with Oliva Snape who was eager to learn everything about her first child's sweetheart. The young girl stubbornly insisted on not being called 'sweethearts'; she correctly thought that Severus would be appalled.  
  
Hermione attempted to stifle her yawn. It didn't work. She froze mid-yawn and looked at Oliva, alarmed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Snape." She apologized. "I did not mean to be so unpleasantly rude."  
  
"No, dear." Oliva said warmly. "It's alright."  
  
"I suspect I should retire to bed now."  
  
"Yes, of course, dear."  
  
Hermione stood and yawned again. She curtsied and left to find Severus.  
  
And find him she did with a glass of brandy [a/n: the sailors say brandy you're a fine girl what a good wife you would be] in his hand, talking with Lucius Malfoy and several other sharp dressed wizards. [a/n: every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man] She took him aside and informed him that she would be retreating to her chambers for the night. He kissed her and bid her goodnight. She curtsied at the wizards who nodded in return and made her way to the staircase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up rather early. She hopped out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe. Hermione decided to go to Severus' room, stopping in the bathroom to brush her teeth. She stood at the door for a moment, watching him sleep; he looked so peaceful.  
  
"Severus?" She whispered approaching his bed. She took off her bathrobe and hung in on a hook on the wall. Climbing into bed and underneath the covers, she rested her head on his steadily rising and falling chest. [a/n: cause I can feel you breath, its washin' over me, and baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be]  
  
"Mione?" Severus sighed, only slightly opening his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Sev?"  
  
"I think I love you." [a/n: ooh! I think I love you but what am I so afraid of.]  
  
"You're not afraid, Sev?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Of love?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Hermione said, turning to face him. "I mean, there are so many shades of gray when it comes to love. Everything's not all black and white as you prefer it to be."  
  
"As *we* prefer it to be, love." Severus corrected her. "But either way, let's just worry about the now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Besides, its not like everything is black and white now, is it?" [a/n: black is black, I want my baby back]  
  
"You're right, Sev."  
  
Severus smiled. He knew he was right.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
He looked over at the girl with a question on his face.  
  
"Kiss me, Sev." [a/n: kiss me, beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor] He leaned over to kiss Hermione. She scooted closer to him and pressed her body against his. The quick movements and the slippery satin sheets had caused the blanket to fall off the bed and onto the floor, but neither seemed to notice so long that the sheets stayed. Nor did the notice someone entering Hermione's bedroom. They kissed passionately a quite whimper coming from Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt every part of her go weak. She felt the buzz deep down inside of her every time he kissed her. She gasped as he began to cup and caress her small (but not too small) breasts.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said. Where was she? She wasn't in her bed. Maybe she's talking with Professor Snape. He crossed the bedroom and walked through the bathroom.  
  
"Herm—Oh God!" Harry exclaimed upon seeing his friend make out with his former professor. "I suppose you could express it that way! Hermione?" He exclaimed. Harry made a rather swift exit. "Merlin's balls!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do ya think? Read and review "Games at Twilight" and "That's My Son!" It won't take long…pretty please? The bunnies would appreciate it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
be SEXY.  
  
it doesn't mean you have to have sex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I graduate today. May 30th, 2002, 3:30pm. :):):)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bunnies cordially invite all my readers to join their little party by pressing the review button and giving me your thoughts, encouragement, ideas, and flames. 


	16. Happy Christmas, Harry

Walking After You  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a note: I'm getting rid of "I Will Remember You." I'm sorry. I haven't updated that story in one month and I don't really know what to do with it. If anyone wants to take it over or steal my idea, by all means do so; just tell me so I can read it! I really don't know what to do with it. The idea was good to begin with, but I have no plot; heck, I don't even know what happened to Severus or how he got back! Oh, well. All's well that ends well.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cheers to Fido the wonder pup.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed Chapter Fifteen: Aemos, Tracy, Silver*Chime, MoonlitPheonix, Spike-Lover, tina, Wookat, Raija Darknight. If I missed you, you probably didn't review when I posted this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape rolled over and groaned a very irritated groan.  
  
"Why me?" He asked the ceiling. "Why the hell does it have to happen to me?" He roared.  
  
There came a knock at the door. Severus growled.  
  
"Umm, I think I'll answer that." Hermione Granger got off the bed and put on her bathrobe. "I think everyone in this house prefers to live…"  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes at her maliciously.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Uncle Severus?" Came a muffled voice outside the door.  
  
Hermione opened the door and found Snape's youngest niece. "Oh! Hello, Hermione!"  
  
"Good morning, Elisabeth."  
  
"Um, Grandmum wanted me to tell you and Uncle Severus that it's almost time for breakfast."  
  
"Thanks Elisabeth. We'll be down soon."  
  
The younger girl nodded and turned to leave. With that, Hermione shut the door.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Severus muttered from his place on the bed.  
  
"That's really too bad, Severus." Hermione murmured into his ear as she layer down next to him. "They'll become suspicious if you don't show."  
  
"They have every right to be,"  
  
"Whatever, Severus. I'm gonna be in the shower."  
  
Severus looked after her as she walked into the bathroom. Hermione turned around to look at him and he raised his eyebrows suggestively. She closed the door and his eyebrows dropped. Oh well, its not like she locked it. With a smile he got off the bed and walked towards the door.  
  
::click::  
  
*Damn*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around, huh, Hermione?" Harry Potter said to his best friend, his eyes on the floor.  
  
Hermione Granger laughed at her friend. "Are you going to miss the ground much, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up, his cheeks rosy. "Sorry, 'Mione. It's just weird."  
  
"I know Harry, but I'm still your friend, right?"  
  
"My friend who's dating my former teacher." Harry said with a wry smile. "I'll see you soon, enough Hermione."  
  
They embraced each other. "Happy Christmas, Harry." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you, too, Hermione."  
  
With a pop, harry disapparated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uncle Severus, wake up!" Elisabeth's voice rang throughout the corridor. "You too, Hermione! I know you're in there."  
  
Severus groaned.  
  
"Uncle Severus!" The heavy wooden door swung open.  
  
"Elisabeth!" Hermione exclaimed. "WE could have been—"  
  
"Having sex, I know, but you weren't." Elisabeth said lackadaisically. {hehehe, big word}  
  
"Hold your tongue, young lady!" Severus snarled.  
  
"Oh, Uncle—"  
  
"Elisabeth." Severus said in a low growl.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Severus." She squeaked out. "Umm, Christmas morning, hurry down." The young girl hurried out and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
be SEXY.  
  
it doesn't mean you have to have sex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh! Are you doing magic? Let's see then!" Hermione Granger said pretentiously.  
  
"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron Weasley waved his wand; nothing happened. He turned to Harry Potter, his new friend, and shrugged.  
  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The young girl smirked. Well, it's not very good , is it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're a little scary sometimes, you know. Brilliant, but scary!" 


	17. Something Blue

Walking After You   
Chapter Seventeen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cheers to Fido the Wonder pup. Go Fido Go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh, ok, this one is mine." Severus Snape put a red package next to a small, growing pile of brightly colored parcels.  
  
"Here, mum, this one's for you." He handed the gift to Oliva Snape.  
  
Severus was passing out the gifts from under the tree. It was a tradition. Everyone would sit around with mugs of hot chocolate while opening their gifts.  
  
Luckily, Lady Meredith had to leave the previous morning to spend Christmas with her parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Goodbye, Sevvie." Lady Meredith purred. "You'll miss me, won't you?"  
  
Lady Meredith Kathryn Smith had finally found her self some time with the manifestation of her affection. Severus Snape was quite uncomfortable with the situation seeing as how the lady was closing in on him.  
  
Severus put on his best 'I am trying very hard to be nice to you' face. "Not really, Meredith."  
  
"I know this is all a show, Severus." The hopeless witch murmured.  
  
Severus kept backing up, but unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you are) he had now were else to go, as he had hit a wall.  
  
Lady Meredith smiled and placed her lips squarely on Severus's. The Potions Master, who had not been expecting this, widened his eyes in shock and pushed the offender away.  
  
"Meredith! What," he spat, "are you doing???"  
  
"I'm just giving my ex-fiancé a little kiss." Meredith breathed.  
  
"Well, please try to refrain from doing so. I believe that it is long past the time that you are due to leave." Severus said and stormed out of the room.  
  
Needless to say, Meredith left for Smith Manor in a *very* bad mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape pulled a small box wrapped with silver paper from the folds of his robes and passed it to the young brunette sitting beside him.   
  
"This, Hermione," he said. "is for you."  
  
Hermione took the small package with trembling hands. She looked up at him and said in a joking voice [with a little pout]: "But mine is so little."   
  
Oliva Snape looked over at her son. Above the bustle of unwrapping presents she said, "Oh, but the smallest gifts are the best, dear."  
  
Hermione blushed-she hadn't expected any one else to hear-placed the small parcel in the folds of her robes, and busied herself with opening her other gifts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day found Hermione Granger and Severus Snape in the latter's quarters.   
  
"You still haven't opened the gift." Severus said pointedly.  
  
Hermione fished the small box out from the folds of her robes. "I...uh...I, you know, I just didn't want to open it in front of your entire family."  
  
"No, matter, dear." Severus said impassively. "Open it now."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and hesitantly took the wrapping from the box. Slowly, she opened the box. She gasped at what she saw and nearly dropped the box.  
  
"Severus!" She exclaimed.  
  
He smiled at her. "Do you like them?"  
  
In the box was a pair of brilliant sapphire earrings. "Oh, I loved them! Severus, you shouldn't have!"  
  
"Well, it is merely that I recalled a muggle aphorism and I anticipate that perhaps it would be fitting for you to use these in the future."  
  
"The future? These earrings? Of course I'll wear them Sev, but what are you talking about?"  
  
Severus pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and Hermione caught a glimpse of what was inside. A princess cut diamond solitaire set in platinum.  
  
"Hermione Granger, would you grant me the pleasure of permitting me to become your husband?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something old,  
Something new,  
Something borrowed,  
Something *blue*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want to blame it on FanFiction.Net. I really do; but it is only partially their fault. I have had serious writer's block and I'm working and...well, I suppose that's no excuse to let my readers and reviewers down. Sorry, and I'll try to post more often. I'm also working on making my chapters longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
be SEXY.  
it doesn't mean you have to have sex.  
--the Candies Foundation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. Nothing But A Dream

Walking After You Chapter Eighteen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's to Fido the Wonder pup. Go Fido Go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please don't kill me. (You'll understand after you read the fourth paragraph.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione Granger gasped and opened her eyes. She was lying in her bed in the room adjoining that of Severus Snape's.  
  
She looked up at the man standing above her. "I was wondering where you had gotten to." He said.  
  
Wow. It had all been a dream. But was she really ready to go that far? Was she willing to *marry* Severus?  
  
"Are you okay?" Severus asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Uhh..yeah." Hermione said carelessly. "I just took a nap and had a rather strange dream."  
  
"You haven't opened your gift yet." Severus pointed out. He sat on the bed next to her.  
  
*Woah, déjà vu!* Hermione thought.  
  
"I...uh...I, you know, I just didn't want to open it in front of your entire family." Hermione said. She suddenly realized that these words were the same exact words that had come out of her mouth in the dream.  
  
Would the present be brilliant blue sapphire earrings? She toyed with the small box in her hands.  
  
"Well?" Severus said.  
  
Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Open it." He prompted.  
  
She did so, yet hesitantly. Inside the small box were no brilliant sapphire gems. Was she to be relieved or disappointed?  
  
What was in the box was a small ring with and onyx set in the middle, cut marquis style, which was surrounded by a wizards charm bracelet. The charm bracelet had only a few charms on it so far.  
  
"This," Severus said, pointing the charm in the shape of a potions flask with swirling purple liquid, "symbolizes Potions.obviously."  
  
"Obviously." Hermione echoed.  
  
Another charm was a miniature motorbike; an almost exact replica of that of Severus Snape's.  
  
The third and last charm on the bracelet was a small Christmas tree.  
  
Hermione examined each one carefully. She smiled and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.  
  
"Do you like them?" Severus asked a bit tentatively, motioning towards the jewelry which was now resting on her hand and wrist. "I know it's a bit plain, that ring is, maybe you'd like something a bit-"  
  
"No, Severus, don't be daft." Hermione interrupted. "I love these. And the ring? I don't think it plain at all, look at this intricate carving on the sides. Thank you so much, Severus."  
  
Hermione slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
He smiled a small, barely visible, but quite pleased smile. "Christmas dinner is in one half hour, Hermione." He informed her. "I suggest that you refrain from dressing too casual."  
  
"Okay, Severus."  
  
"I must go now, I have business to attend to."  
  
"On Christmas Day?"  
  
"Yes, dear, on Christmas Day, but I'll be home soon."  
  
He kissed her softly on her cheek, stood up, and left the room.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed. Maybe she really did want to marry Severus. Now what if he didn't feel the same about her. After all, did he love her? But then, did she love him? The never spoke of love. Perhaps they were both too shy; both waiting for the other to speak of it first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger had chosen to wear a formal muggle gown to diner. It was a maroon dress held up with beaded straps that reached the floor. She charmed her hair up in a loose bun and pulled out a few strands to frame her face.  
  
Hermione began to ascend the stairs to the dining room. When she got there she heard a squeal.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you look so lovely!" Elisabeth Snape said. She rushed over to Hermione, her heels click-clacking on the hardwood floor. Hermione noticed that Elisabeth had also dressed in a formal muggle gown; her dress was a deep purple.  
  
"Hermione, dear?" Oliver Snape said from his place at the table.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Do you know where that son of mine is?"  
  
"What, Severus? He's not here yet?" Hermione looked confused. "No, obviously, or else you would not be asking. Yes, he said he had some business to attend to, but that he should be home soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all seated at their respective places at the dining room tables chatting amicably. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. Severus was nearly five minutes late, which was quite unusual. On either side of her were Elisabeth and Severus.well rather, Elisabeth, and a name card which read 'Severus.'  
  
Suddenly, Oliver said in a rather loud voice. "You're late, Severus!"  
  
Not one second afterwards, Severus Snape walked through the dining room door. "Yes, Father." Severus said. "My apologies everyone," He said as he said in his seat.  
  
Hermione looked up at the old wizard. "How did you know he had arrived."  
  
Oliver grinned. "Skill, my dear. After dealing with these children for so many years, you acquire a great skill."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Severus had taken Hermione out on a buggy ride. It was beautiful, Hermione thought, all the houses they passed were covered in blankets of snow. The reigns were covered in strings of rich sounding jingle bells.  
  
"Oh, Severus," Hermione sighed.  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
"It is just so truly beautiful out here. It's so serene and peaceful."  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
"Thank you, Severus, for taking me out here. It has been a while since I've enjoyed the beauty of nature."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, my dear."  
  
"What do you mean, Severus?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
Severus Snape pulled the buggy over into a small field and stopped there.  
  
"Hermione," He said taking her hand. He brought it up to his face and kissed it. "Your hand is so small." Severus murmured.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"I know we've never talked about it, Hermione." Severus said. "But I just wanted to tell you.."  
  
"Tell me what, Sev?"  
  
He looked into her eyes. "I love you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione face broke into a soft serene smile. "I love you too, Severus."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*THE END*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No, only joking! Please Keep reading. (however, end times are near. Not this chapter though)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Before we head home, love," Severus said. "I have one more thing I'd like to ask of you."  
  
Hermione looked at him. He was nervous. She knew because she had never seen him act this way ever. Perhaps, she thought, just perhaps, her dream did not fill her with false hopes after all.  
  
"Hermione," He said slowly as he pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it. Inside was a platinum ring with a princess cut diamond solitaire. "Will you marry me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CURSE OF THE EVIL CLIFFIE!!!!  
  
Don't worry, I won't disappoint you like I did last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'll try harder to be faithful to my readers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
be SEXY. it doesn't mean you have to have sex. --the Candies Foundation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Anywhere you go, I'll follow you

Chapter Nineteen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's to Fido the Wonder pup. Go Fido Go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed!!!  
  
Thanks to Slytherin Girl for getting me off my butt!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger blinked. She couldn't do anything. She simply stared at the small black velvet box.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked up as if she hadn't been aware that was there.  
  
Severus Snape's eyebrows drooped. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have asked. I mean, really, you're-"  
  
"Yes." Hermione suddenly blurted.  
  
"Yes?" Severus looked up again. "Did you say, 'Yes'?"  
  
"If that's what you heard."  
  
"Don't mess with me, girl."  
  
Hermione grinned. It was the knowledge that if he talked to any one else like that, they would cringe (well, maybe not his family), but Hermione? No, it made Hermione laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is *wrong, * Hermione." Ron said. "It WRONG, and you know it!" "Oh, please, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly. "How is this in any way wrong?" Hermione knew that this relationship would not be accepted in the least, she knew that there were many ways in which it was wrong; but she did not care.  
  
"Oh, gee, let me think." Ron said. "He's your professor, he's twenty, I repeat, twenty years older than-"  
  
"Maybe, Ron," Harry interrupted, "just maybe, they really love each other."  
  
Hermione beamed. Thank God for Harry Potter. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
Ron glared at his friend and stormed out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, honestly, Severus!" Hermione Granger exclaimed frustrated. She was standing indignant in the spare bedroom at Snape Manor. "You don't know what you're saying!"  
  
Severus Snape looked over at his new fiancée; He raised one eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you said you loved me!"  
  
At this, Severus Snape's heart sank. "I do love you, Hermione." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and walked to his bedroom.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
He ignored here. GAH!!!! Hermione hated when he got into his stupid moods. A/N: guess what! I am so stupid.I just typed 'getted' instead of 'got' and I was wondering why it looked so funny.  
  
Severus grabbed a a small leather pouch containing some coins and a few things that were important to him: the wizards pocket watch that Hermione had given him, the key to his vault at Gringotts, and a small stone that his father had given him when he was just a boy.  
  
Hermione eyed him warily. "Sev," She said slowly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, my love." He said. He kissed her hard and long on the lips, when they broke apart, he tore from the room.  
  
"Severus?" Hermione said. At first it was barely a whisper. Then, "SEVERUS!" Hermione grabbed her cloak from a side closet and pulled it on hurriedly.  
  
She ran outside towards a tall cloaked figure. "Severus!"  
  
He paused for a moment, but swiftly continued walking on.  
  
"Severus! Where ever you're going, I'm going after you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOh! Where is severus off too? Even I don't know. Leave a note. 


	20. Don't Wait Up For Me

Chapter Twenty  
  
Don't Wait Up For Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's to Fido the Wonder pup. Go Fido Go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed long after I had been a neglectful author. I love you all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape reached the gate of his parent's home and turned around to look at the petite lady running after him.  
  
"Hermione," he called out, "I'll be back. I'm not leaving forever."  
  
"Severus, I'd rather you not leave at all!" Hermione Granger said tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be home soon, baby. Don't wait up for me." He said with a little grin.  
  
"Oh, Severus!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "Why do I put up with you?"  
  
"Because you love me." He stated.  
  
Hermione smiled sadly. Her heart felt heavy.  
  
He kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you, Hermione. Don't you ever forget that." With that, he was gone.  
  
Hermione looked around. The snow was falling. It was so beautiful outside.  
  
With a sad sigh, she turned and went back into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?" Elisabeth Snape asked her.  
  
"I don't know, Lissa." Hermione sighed. "I can't go back to my work, because I was his potions apprentice. Maybe I'll go to University."  
  
"I think you should take some time off."  
  
"Time-off? To do what? Wallow in misery? Watch Pride and Prejudice with making myself fat with chocolate?"  
  
"Colin Firth if extremely sexy!" Elisabeth said. "But no, go visit your friends, go travel the world. Hey, go to America! I'll give you a grand tour!"  
  
"I think, I'll go with the former. I'm going to go visit my friends." Hermione grinned. "But when I'm bored with them, you better believe you're going to give me the grand tour!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione lay in bed that night toying with her engagement ring. It was new, but it seemed to fit perfectly. She hoped Severus would be home soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, for real. But there will be a sequel and maybe even a sequel to the sequel which is what this coming sequel will be. Confused? The bunnies aren't, they know you have food for them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!!  
  
Supreme Thank you to: Aemos, Silver*Chime  
  
Super Thank you to: Raija Darknight, Spike-Lover  
  
Extra Thank you to: ChimaeraGurl, Chrissy, Clarity, Jamie, JoeBob1379, Olive, Severus Snape, Shahanna, SilentG, Sombra de Severus.  
  
Double thank you to: Amanda Snape, Dragon_Charmer, Hudine, Ionuin, jasey, Parselmouth, Princess of Mordor, Tracy, Xamona,  
  
Thank you to: Arcee, Beth, bdwrm, Blueyed-angel, Calyr Mastra, Chip, DestructoGirl, DLG, Eav, Elizabeth, Feich, frost-gareth, ilovespike-02, josette, Kalikimaka, Katani-Chan, Kay, lil kat hatter, Lil lil, Linnetjo, Maria, Mithril, Myrddin Emrys, Sara, Sarah, snapebelongstome, Som, Sonia, Tmrinm, The Muses 


End file.
